onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Portgas D. Ace Black Clad Division Commander
orbs beneficial for Shooter characters |PotentialAbilityDesc = * Damage Reduction *Slot bind resistance * Barrier piercer |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |NCharEvo = 3 |NMatEvo = 4 |Obtain = *Only through Evolution |Notes = Summary (as of February'19): Tier rank: 2/5 (Weak). Underpowered CA and weak special means that Ace is pretty useless now, through his SE version still makes for a decent sub. * Captain ability: Weak (1.5/5). 2x ATK with occasional 3x ATK is simply quite below average for what newer legends and even some non-legend F2P units are offering. *'Special': Rather weak (2/5). Clears mobs, locks slots, and reduces health (generally a demerit). In other words, two mediocre effects crippled by a bad one. Not much to look at here. *'Limit Break' Ok (3.5/5). LB gives Ace two noticeable improvements: as a sub, he "Makes DEX orbs beneficial for Shooter characters", and also he gains Barrier penetration power, which can be quite nice in some niche situations. Detailed review and other notes * Realistically, as of early 2019 he is a pretty useless (underpowered) captain and his special is very niche. If you really want a Shooter or blocker, he does have the highest HP and second highest (after Aokiji “Duel” Victor) ATK, but orb lock a niche utility. * Note that when super evolved to Portgas D. Ace Darkness-Slaying Sun, his slot lock in his special changes into a 2x ATK boost to shooter characters. Consider keeping an un-SE one if you pull another, to have a solid DEX/shooter orb locker, but he is otherwise inferior to his SE version. * Ace gives you a tanky team with HP boost of 1.5x and an ATK boost of 2x to 3x (3x with matching orbs). You don't want to tank much damage, as it weakens Ace's special. You can expect your HP to be around 30-40k for double SW Ace with no HP boosting ship, and up to 60k with an HP ship. Team building * Ships: Navy Ship is too weak usually (ATK boost is bad). Striker which you get from Forest of Training: Flame Fist is one of the best choices. * Some of the favorite team-mates seen on most Ace's teams: Zephyr Neo Marines Leader/ Supersonic Van Ogre, Heracles-un Hero of the Forest, Franky A Pirate Who Lives by His Code, Usopp Usopp Golden Pound/ Usopp A Pirate Who Lives by His Code ** Other good subs: Marguerite Guardian Warrior, Marguerite Kuja Warrior, others listed in the Reddit guide here Farmable socket locations: :* Ace's Training Grounds (Beginner support adventure, easy and always available place to farm him) :* Ace (Coliseum) :* Bandits! The Dadan Family!! Other guides/reviews * feel free to add links to other guides/analyses here Trivia * The 8th/9th Legend on global (released simultaneously with INThawk for the 1st Anni in Feb 2016) * Also known as SW Ace, because he was originally released in Japan alongside a Straw Hat batch based on a "Strong World" movie art style. Those Straw Hat characters were never released on Global under said artstyle, although SW Ace was. A year or so after the SW Ace release, Straw Hat characters with abilities and stats identical to Japan SW Straw Hats, but with a different artwork and character number, were released on global in the form of "Dream Chaser" Straw Hats. They are still commonly referred to as SW Straw Hats (see more at SW Luffy). * For a long time, Ace was underpowered on global, because there was no good Shooter-class booster. This has changed in Fall of 2016, as we finally got Zephyr Neo Marines Leader, followed in early January 2017, RR Supersonic Van Ogre, and in September/October 2017, Byrnndi World. }} Category:HP Sacrifice Damage Category:Power Move Category:Slot Lock Category:2x ATK Captain Shooter Category:3x ATK Captain Shooter Category:Voiced Characters Category:Health reducers Category:Portgas D. Ace Category:DEX Category:Shooter Category:Free Spirit Category:Limit Break Category:QCK Damage Reduction Category:Slot Bind Resistance Category:Barrier Pierce